codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Sentinel
Call of Duty: Sentinel is the sequel to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Plot Following the death of Jonathon Irons - Pierre Danois takes full command of KVA and manages to gain command of Atlas with the full intention to help Irons's reality come true. He absorbs the KVA into Atlas to make for the lack of personnel due to the Battle of New Bagdad and manages to align with North Korea. Four months after Gideon and a small Sentinel team are sent on a recovery mission Pyongyang, however, upon extracting from the location - Gideon's Razorback is attacked while it's over the Sea of Japan causing Gideon to be declared MIA and possibly captured. Chūbu region, Japan Sergeant Jack Mitchell is sent along with Staff Sergeant Daniels, Lance Corporal Jackson, and the recently defected Joker to locate Gideon. The mission immediately goes south as Mitchell's Razorback is attacked by a North Korean Guided-Missile Destroyer causing it to crash in the Chūbu region of Japan. Jack is quick to contact to Japanese Government upon recovering from the crash to inform them that they are Sentinel soldiers stranded in Japan as well informing of them how and why they are in the area. A Japanese General allows them to military access under the circumstances he was given and tells Mitchell that he is sending a small company to assist them. The rest of Daniels's squad patch themselves as Jackson is revealed to have been critically wounded from the crash. Atlas operatives don't take long to land in the region along with a small North Korean battalion expecting land in the next hour. Daniels orders the squad to eliminate as many Atlas Operative as possible before securing the LZ while he tends to Jackson's wounds. A T-740 is dropped into the area by an Atlas helicopter and immediately begins to fire upon Daniels' squad. Daniels puts Jackson over his soldier as he leads his squad through trees towards the Soumachi river where they meet up the Japanese Army and team-up to take down the Atlas forces closing on the river. Jackson is placed on a stretcher as the rest of Daniels' team - work together to help the Japanese destroy the Hovertank. Jackson is fatally shot by an Atlas soldier after trying to get back up. Several Medics enter the area resulting in the Atlas soldiers to orders the tank to cease fire until the Medics leave or if the medics assault them. Daniels is confused by the actions as Joker reveals that Doctor Danois is taking a different approach compared to average the terrorist cell. Daniels and Jackson take advantage of the situation to sneak around using their knives before placing a Thermite Charge on the back and setting it off - destroying the tank as they take the remaining operatives. However, it is too late to stop the North Koreans as the small battalion lands Sosorimachi and begin their assault against the Japanese and Sentinel forces. The small company is annihilated by North Koreans as Daniels' squad retreats towards Kumasakamachi. Daniels calls for extraction from the area as the North Korean battalion track them to the Extraction Zone forcing Daniels' squad to take on the hostile as a Japanese Attack helicopter arrives to eliminates the remaining forces while a Japanese transport helicopter extracts them from area informing them of Kingpin's arrival in Fukuoka. Intermission Kingpin and General Takahashi converse about Military Access in Japan and Non-Aggression Pact with the Japanese Government. Prime Minister Tanaka informs Kingpin that he is allowing Kingpin to operate in Japan until Gideon is found so long as he accepts that his teams will be accompanied by Japanese soldiers. Tanaka agrees to the Non-Aggression Pact as he states that war came to Japan, not from Japan and doesn't violate the constitution of Japan so long as the fighting remains in Japan's borders. Jack meets with Daniels and Joker as they drink to Jackson as Kingpin arrives to inform them that the Fukuoka apartment will serve as a temporary base of operations for Daniels team as he orders them to get some rest before ordering another search party - he tells him if they fail again - he'll pull the search for Gideon as the forces on Atlas is more important. Fukuoka, Japan The Doctor releases Manticore over Fukuoka and almost kills half the population as Daniels calls BS on Joker's claim of the Doctor's different approach. Daniels puts on his protective suit before putting on his mask in order to allow him to fight alongside Joker and Mitchell against the invading Atlas troopers. Kingpin orders Daniels to regroup Kyushu Central Hospital for a debriefing and tells him to stay out of the bioweapon's perimeter. Daniels meets a Japanese Platoon and informs them of his orders as the Platoon Sergeant agrees to accompany them but requests their help to locate the Prime Minister first - Daniels request permission to assist the Platoon Sergeant and Kingpin gives him permission. They manage to locate the Prime Minister, however, he was killed by Atlas forces as the Platoon and Daniels' squad are ambushed by an Atlas company. The Platoon Sergeant is killed in the firefight along with all except one his platoon members - Private Nakamura. Nakamura joins the squad as they vacate the area to regroup with Kingpin. Daniels comments that it is unusual to fight without Exoskeletons as they make their way through the streets avoid falling debris, flying cars, and a shower of glass. However, as they are about to enter a building - one of the windows are shattered by a Japanese helicopter crashing into the building and resulting in one of the shards hitting Joker in the area. Daniels tells Jack to leave the glass in until they find a medic as they inform Kingpin of Joker's wounded status and he informs them to regroup at the hospital as they can treat him there. Daniels and Nakamura ambush a squad of Atlas operatives on Hoverbikes as Mitchell carries Joker. Jack puts Joker on a hoverbike as he controls it while following Daniels and Nakamura to the Kyushu Hospital. Joker is taken to a room for surgery as a recently commissioned Warhammer belong to Atlas as it fires upon the hospital destroying most of the area along with it. Jack and Nakamura are sent to the roof to take it down as three F-52s are scramble towards the gunship as Nakamura is handed an M7 Stinger to take it down, however, the first shot fails after the gunship uses its flares to protect itself as the three F-52s are destroyed by its 40mm while several rounds destroy several parts of the hospital. Jack takes advantage of the situation to fire another stinger round and manages to it the left engine and destroy a portion of its left wing. It begins to lose altitude as the pilot begins to turn it around and prepares to crash into the hospital. Nakamura informs Kingpin and advises them to get out of the hospital as they clear away as Kingpin and several soldiers bring Joker with them as the gunship collides with the hospital. Jack wakes up to find a large number of casualties including Daniels and several members of the US delegation team. Kingpin informs Jack and Nakamura that the city is lost and are leaving the AO as soon as possible. Intermission Jack, Joker, Kingpin, Nakamura, and a small number of survivors from Fukuoka are onboard an M74X7 while as it is flying over Japan's Airspace with a medic team tending to Joker. Kingpin speaks with the Secretary of Defense and US President over a video link to discuss the developing situation over Japan. The US President wants to Kingpin to officially declare Gideon as a POW and focus on the increasing Atlas and North Korean threat in Japan. Jack and Nakamura discuss the loss of Daniels as he wishes to continue the search for Gideon. However, Kingpin returns with bad news on the situation and informs Jack that the search on Gideon is being called off to focus on the developing situation in Japan. He informs him that they are being sent to Uzbekistan to destroy a factory used by Atlas hidden at the Greater Chimgan of the Chatkal Mountain range will be working with the Uzbekistan National Guard. Characters *Sergeant Jack Mitchell *Staff Sergeant Daniels - Killed in Fukuoka *Lance Corporal Jackson - killed in the Chubu Region *Joker *Gideon *Ilona *General McDonnell *General Takahashi *Prime Minister Tanaka *Private Nakamura Weapons All previous weapons from Advanced Warfare's Singleplayer will make a return. Vehicles All previous vehicles from Advanced Warfare's Singleplayer will make a return, however, several new vehicles make an introduction. New Atlas Vehicles *Warhammer - A 2059 successor to the AC-130J Ghostrider. *M11X20 - A 2059 successor to the Humvee Sentinel *M11X20 *M96X11 - A 2059 successor to the 9A52-A Tornado *M74X7 - A 2058 successor to the Boeing 747-8s Category:Games